Leonid
by Hikanzakura
Summary: Wanita bersurai pendek di samping Macquarie membuka suara, membalas gurauan Ken dengan ejekan ringan khasnya diikuti dengusan santai. Si bossy Cathy melepas berat sandaran punggungnya pada jendela jaguar hitam milik Kalos, berjalan mendekat untuk mengambil gilirannya memeluk Layla. "Otanjoubi omedettou, Reira." — AR; Oneshot; A late birthday fic for Layla.


LEONID

.

.

Dentungan jarum pada jam besar di penjuru koridor menggema hampa, mengiringi langkah anggun seorang wanita muda yang tenang namun pasti. Sebuah pintu besar dibukanya dan ia melangkah masuk ke ruangan megah yang hanya ditemani secercah cahaya rembulan. Layla Hamilton—begitu orang-orang menyebutnya—melambatkan langkahnya yang bertapak ringan. Tas tangan yang ia genggam dilemparnya asal, mengarah cepat pada sebuah kasur besar untuk raganya menghempaskan diri segera di atasnya tanpa peduli tanpa peduli dengan sepasang _heels_ hitam yang masih menempel.

Dia lelah sekali.

Seharian mengitari pojok demi pojok kota New York bersama Cathy Taymor—yang kau tahu bagaimana peringainya—bukanlah satu persoalan enteng yang menyenangkan untuk dilewatkan. Alih-alih bersedia menemani, perempuan berisik itulah yang menariknya paksa di tengah-tengah istirahat _shooting_, membuat segelas besar es limun segar batal diteguknya. _Cih_— Layla mengumpat kasar, tentu saja. Tapi meski urak-urakan dan suka seenak udel, dia bukanlah sosok yang tepat untuknya mendaratkan umpatan, Cathy itu. Jadilah dengusan keras sebagai lampiasan tak bertuannya.

Wanita barbar itu tertawa. —_sialan._

"Hh …"

Pejaman mata memicunya merekam kembali segala yang terjadi hari ini.

Berisik klakson di pagi buta, celotehan tak puas sang sutradara akan pengulangan adegan salto di atas bus berjalan dalam usahanya menghindar dari tembakan peluru yang harus diulang empat kali, si _bossy _Cathy yang datang seenaknya lalu menjadikannya supir, perjalanan panjang tanpa tujuan pasti— _ck,_ Layla tidak habis pikir maunya Cathy apa. Berdestinasi lama-lama sampai ke perbatasan kota demi mendapat sebuah kalung umum—oke, dia tidak menyebut murahan meski harganya memang murah—yang bisa saja dicari di mal-mal mewah pencakar langit. Kalaupun memang nihil, yang lebih bagus 'kan banyak.

"Yang seperti ini hanya tinggal satu—" Cathy mengangkat kalung yang jatuh di jemarinya tinggi-tinggi, "lihat, cantik bukan?"

Layla berbalik lemas dalam tidurnya, ikut memutararahkan guling yang dipeluknya erat.

Dengan cengiran yang kelewat antusias, Cathy memberitahunya alasan ia mencari susah payah kalung yang Layla akui cantik tapi sederhana itu. Rengutan tipis menjadi responsnya, heran karena belum mendengar apa pun tentang Cathy yang rupanya memilki adik perempuan, lebih-lebih hari jadinya. Tepat besok dan betul-betul kedengaran aneh. _Hei_— bukan salah dan kemauannya baru menyadari jika si kolega selama ini bukanlah putri tunggal. Yah … mungkin Layla yang kurang memperhatikan (kalau enggan disebut cuek), atau minatnya belum tertarik menggali lebih detil latar belakang wanita itu.

Ah, rasanya seperti terasingkan … atau mengasingkan diri?

Helaan napas lelah kembali terdengar, meluapkan segenap kesadaran tentang bukannya perasaan seperti terasingkan yang membuatnya tak habis pikir. Disibukkan oleh pekerjaan dan deretan padat jadwal yang tak kian menyurut barangkali salah satu penyebabnya terkadang merasa tengah melewatkan sesuatu penting. Layla tak jarang membiarkan saja mereka luruh bersama partikel udara, berlaku seakan tidak ada apa-apa.

Tapi kali ini ia menggeliat tak nyaman.

"_Ojou-sama_?"

Seseorang mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya, menekan gagangnya hati-hati begitu Layla mengizinkannya masuk pada ketukan ketiga.

"Oh, Macquarie. Ada apa?"

Gadis pelayan yang dimaksud tiba di depannya kala Layla selesai menyamankan posisi duduknya. Terlihat tidak begitu sadar akan Layla yang masih berusaha menghilangkan jejak-jejak lelah pada wajah arogannya demi bersikap wajar, Macquarie tersenyum.

"Nona Sora meminta Anda menemuinya di bawah, ada yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Nona."

Layla terkesiap.

.::.

"Sora?"

Di sanalah Layla melihatnya, tampak begitu hidup dalam duduk sopannya. Sebuah syal ungu tanpa motif melingkar hangat bersama setelan pakaian tebal yang terkesan nyaman. Sora menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar, sekejap merasakan rindu yang sama setelah setahun lebih tak kunjung bertatapmuka. Ingin sekali si gadis sagitarius beranjak dari duduknya, memeluk erat sosok yang begitu dikaguminya seakan tak ingin kembali berpisah.

"Layla-_san_!"

Yang dipanggil balas tersenyum, bersyukur karena belum ada yang berubah.

"Kau datang ke mari," ujar Layla tanpa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Macquarie, tolong bawakan Sora minum, ya."

Seperti yang biasa terjadi dulu, Sora akan semangat bercerita dengan mimik menggemaskan tanpa kerongkongannya merasa lelah karena butuh beberapa tegukan cairan. Gadis itu datang bersama Ken dan beberapa kawannya di panggung Kaleido semalam, sedikit mencari intermezo di waktu senggang setelah pertunjukan premier Black Beauty mereka berjalan sukses sampai akhir. Layla, yang begitu antusias mendengarnya pun sampai melupakan sejenak beban di pundak karena memilih untuk tenggelam dalam euforia yang Sora buat.

"Omong-omong, Layla-_san_, apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin Layla-_san _menemaniku ke suatu tempat sekarang."

Layla Hamilton agaknya terkejut, tapi ia mengerling jam tangan yang melingkar manis di ujung lengan kiri, mengernyit samar mendapati angka-angka yang tidak diharapkan justru tertera di sana. Nyaris tengah malam dan jika ayahnya tahu ia keluar lagi tanpa tujuan—_ ah, persetan._

"Tentu. Aku ganti pakaian dulu."

.::.

Sora menyetir mobil dan perasaan seperti terasingkan itu kembali menghantamnya. Sudah dua puluh menit lebih keheningan mengalun sepi dalam van merah milik Ken, tetapi Sora tak kunjung bersua. Gadis itu terlihat sungkan memberitahu tujuan mereka jadi Layla tak ada ide akan dibawa ke mana dirinya. Sisa gemerlip lampu-lampu kota yang tak pernah tidur, memudar perlahan menjadi hamparan lahan hijau dengan bukit-bukit kecil.

Layla benci ini, ia nyaris terlelap kalau saja—

"YAK! Kita sudah sampai."

Layla mengerjap, mendapati pundaknya baru saja ditepuk. Mengumpul kembali kesadaran, wanita muda itu dibuat takjub dengan sebuah lahan bermandikan cahaya langit yang membentang luas di hadapan. Sora mendesah sambil meregang kedua tangan kuat-kuat, antara sama takjubnya dengan kelegaan selesai menyupir. Layla hanya mendengus kecil menahan geli.

"Ayo kita keluar, Sora."

Sampailah mereka di puncak bukit jauh dari Sora memarkirkan van merah milik Ken. Layla mendongak, menatap bagaimana kepulan uap yang muncul kemudian bersatu bersama bentangan angkasa. Terpaan angin malam menerbangkan helai-helai pendek pirangnya, membuatnya kembali merapatkan mantel. Lima menit berlalu dan Layla masih asyik menikmati panorama yang alam suguhkan cuma-cuma, menyapa diam-diam setiap bintang yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"_Ne_, Layla-_san_," Sora bersuara, "kau lihat bintang-bintang yang di sana?"

Sora menunjuk lautan awan jauh di atas, tepat di antara gugusan kecil bintang yang terlihat lebih terang. Sepasang mata lain ikut mengikuti arah telunjuknya setelah sempat melirik si empunya jari dengan sudut bibir tertarik samar. Layla menangkapnya, bintang-bintang benderang yang Sora maksud. Mereka menggantung indah di antara ribuan cahaya redup lainnya, saling berdekatan satu sama lain tanpa jarak berarti.

Ada satu, dua, empat—

"Sembilan."

Benar, sembilan buah bintang yang kalau dicermati, akan membentuk suatu gambar khayal saat kau membayangkan sebuah garis saling menghubungkan satu bintang dengan bintang lainnya. Pada bintang selatan, Layla mulai memusatpenuhkan atensinya, bergerak perlahan menuju kedua bintang yang terlihat berdampingan di atas bintang selatan dan sebuah segitiga siku-siku terbalik pun berhasil tergambar. Kembali wanita muda itu terhanyut pada bintang-bintang benderang yang tersisa dan iris sewarna samudranya berhenti tepat di bintang terakhir paling utara. Bermandikan terang seakan ribuan kerlip lainnya kehilangan begitu saja cahaya mereka, kesembilan bintang itu pun membentuk—

"—Sora," Layla merasakan suaranya tercekat, "rasi ini—"

.

.

.

.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAYLA-_SAAANN_!"

Segalanya berlangsung cepat. Memudarnya panorama langit, rasi yang terlupakan, seruan bercampur pekik bahagia entitas-entitas tak asing yang muncul sekejap di hadapannya, sesosok gagah berdiri tegap di samping Kalos yang kemudian ia sadari adalah ayahnya, pelukan-pelukan erat yang menyesakkan namun sangat nyaman dirasa, kehangatan yang turut menyelimuti atmosfer meriah dalam taburan senyum—

Kedua kalinya, Layla Hamilton dibuat tercekat.

"Hei, hei, lepaskan pelukan kalian semua," Ken dengan sekaleng _rootbeer_-nya menyahut, "kasihan Layla-_san_, susah napas tuh."

Gelak tawa pun terpecah.

"Tuan Robbins, boleh juga selera humormu."

Wanita bersurai pendek di samping Macquarie membuka suara, membalas gurauan Ken dengan ejekan ringan khasnya diikuti dengusan santai. Si _bossy_ Cathy melepas berat sandaran punggungnya pada jendela jaguar hitam milik Kalos, berjalan mendekat untuk mengambil gilirannya memeluk Layla.

"_Otanjoubi omedettou_, Reira."

Dia berucap tulus, memberi kesempatan bagi sosok berarti yang sudah dianggapnya adik kandung meraih kembali kesadarannya. Layla sendiri masih terdiam, belum menemukan kembali suaranya sampai kehadiran penghuni lain di langit membuat Cathy terpaku.

"Layla— coba lihat ke atas."

Layla menurut, kembali menatap langit tempatnya meninggalkan rasi bintang tadi. Malam semakin larut kendati awan kelabu tak begitu tampak di sana. Irisnya belum menemukan apa pun selain taburan bintang-bintang bersama siluet aurora yang membayangi. Semua pasang mata ikut terbius, menyaksikan saat apa yang mereka tunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya menampakkan diri.

"I-ini …"

_Agustus enam belas, pukul dua dini hari—_

"Menakjubkan sekali." Cathy berujar, meraih tangan Layla tanpa melepas tatapan memukau. Sora terdengar sangat terpukau dan Marion tidak menahan jeritannya. "Sungguh tahun yang menyenangkan mereka hadir bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunmu, bukan?"

Layla perlahan menunduk, hatinya kembali berdesir merasakan sesuatu tak asing kini berada dalam genggaman kanannya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya. Sora, Ken, Mia, Anna, May, Kalos, ayahnya— ah, kedatangan tak terduga mereka saja sudah membuatnya terkejut sekaligus senang bukan main, apalagi kejutan-kejutan kecil yang sangat mengesankan. Layla memandang sang ayah di kejauhan yang juga tersenyum tipis dalam perangai angkuhnya. Terlihat begitu bangga.

"Bukalah." Cathy berbisik.

Dalam pandangan yang mengabur karena genangan air mata, Layla melihat kehadirannya lagi. Ia masih tampak sederhana, tetapi begitu berkilau keperakan karena sorotan cahaya. Kesembilan bening matanya memantulkan keindahan yang sama seperti bebintangan di atas, membentuk sebuah sketsa tipis serupa dirinya. Menengadah, setitik bening pun jatuh mengalir di pipi.

Entitas-entitas berharga, kejutan kecil, hujan indah meteor kala Agustus, kalung keperakan bermata singa dari Cathy untuk "adik perempuannya"—

Layla tersenyum haru, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Suaranya terlanjur serak karena menahan luapan perasaan bahagia.

Ia menarik napas panjang—

.

.

"Terima kasih— terima kasih banyak, kalian. Terima kasih, Cathy."

—_puncak hujan meteor Leonid melintang indah di rasi Leo._

* * *

SELESAI

* * *

Catatan kecil:

[Hoahahhahahahahahha selesai juga. Kalau kesannya yang datang sedikit, anggap aja semuanya datang. Tahu kan gengnya Sora? Ken, Mia, Anna, Rosetta, May, Marion, Kalos, Sarah, Yuri, Fool, Jonathan— #diamalesndeskrip #dilemparkevenus #kepanasan #apacoba

Soal kalung. Maaf saya gak menjabarkan detilnya juga. Bentuknya rasi leo kayak singa yang pengen loncat. Putih, titik-titiknya pakai permata bening. Yaa … begitulah /?

Hehe. Maaf untuk segala kekurangan dan kesalahan. #tepar

Oh, ya. Maaf juga saya taruh **catatan lain** di sini, persoalan relasi antara Agustus sama si hujan Leonid. Ada sedikit perubahan saya buat, di hujan Leonidnya. Harusnya mereka muncul awal sampai pertengahan November untuk puncaknya, kalau Agustus, Perceid. Tapi berhubung saya rencana plotnya khusus ultah Layla tanggal enam belas ini, jadinya menyimpang sedikit nggak apa kali ya. :"D

Mana sebel banget, niat publish tanggal enam belas, gak sempet. Heu, interneeettt! #APA

Terus maaf (lagi), saya pake Cathy jadi berperan penting, biar kesannya adil aja gitu, gak mesti Sora terus-terusan. (Padahal awalnya dia cuma asal-asalan masukin Cathy di _scene_ awal, taunya ngaruh sampe ke ending huahahaha. #heh)

_Selamat ulang tahun_, Layla, Evanna. Senang bukan main hari lahir kita nyatanya sama.]

Kaleido Star © Reiko Yoshida & Junichi Sato.

Hikan.


End file.
